Idiot
by x-Owly-x
Summary: The Doctor tells Jack what happened at Bad Wolf. Jack is not happy with him... Oneshot.


Jack is not happy with the Doctor… Jack is not happy with the Doctor…

"Hey Doc. Can't get enough of me? What's up?" Jack laughed into the phone. Mickey and Martha both glanced up and listened to Jack's side of the conversation. "Um hello? Is anyone there? Doctor?"

"Sorry. Donna's gone. When she became part Time Lord, it affected her brain. She'd have burned up if I hadn't erased her memory." The Doctor's voice was low and sad. "I took her home."

"Oh." Jack then suddenly realised. "Is Rose still with you?"

Silence.

"Doctor? Where's Rose? You tell me now! And the other Doctor, where's he?"

Nothing.

"Okay, you better get here NOW otherwise I'm going to make you!"

"Okay." The Doctor grudgingly took orders and about a second later, they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. And another second later, the Doctor appeared in Torchwood's entrance. "Wow, this place is… interesting."

Jack looked at the others. Gwen cleared her throat. "Come on you two, I'll show you around some more." They all cleared the room except for Mickey until Jack nodded at him. Mickey sighed but followed the others.

"So where is she? What happened? What did you do? Is she dead?" Jack snapped. "Will you just say instead of giving me the silent treatment?"

"She's back in the parallel world. I needed her to keep an eye on him, he was dangerous, he was like me when we first met and she changed me, I needed her to do the same to him. He was part human. He could grow old, die and never regenerate. He could give her a life."

Jack blinked. "You… _idiot._"

"Please, be honest." The Doctor muttered sarcastically.

"Well you are! You're completely in love with Rose and she went through so much effort to get back to you and then what do you do? You drop her back on the parallel world with a clone. You stupid alien."

"I couldn't give her a future!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What life would we have had? Me regenerating, me being way older than her, her dying eventually and she'd never be able to have kids or get married. Now she still has me, he won't regenerate, he'll age with her and die with her. They can have kids and they can get married! I did it because I wanted her to have a life."

"Who cares?" Jack growled. "She loved _you _not the clone! You! You're the one who did all those things with her! You complete and utter…" Jack then stopped. "You did tell her you love her, didn't you?" He looked into the Doctor's eyes but he looked away. "You IDIOT."

"It would have been harder for me to leave her! It would have been harder for her to get used to him. So I let him say it and I let her kiss him, even though I hated myself for doing it."

"Oh poor you." Jack sneered.

"I did the right thing."

"She deserved to kiss you. She deserved to know that you loved her." Jack ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I hate you sometimes."

"Jack!" The Doctor groaned. "I know she deserves that but don't you see? She has a future, still with me! She's with me! I'm the one who's alone!"

"I wouldn't have cared if you had left her AFTER you told her you loved her but because you didn't say it all." He yelled out in annoyance. "I could hit you right now!"

"Look, now she's happy and I'm miserable. What did I do wrong?"

"How do you know she's happy? What did you say when you said goodbye?"

The Doctor looked away again. "Um…"

"You are joking me! You didn't even say goodbye?" Jack collapsed into a chair.

"I didn't want to make it harder."

"Doctor!" Jack roared. "Don't you realise what you've done? She loved you! Not clone-boy! She'd have been happy with you, she'd…"

"Don't start lecturing me on what Rose wants." The Doctor snapped. "I know her better than you. I know what's best for her! I wanted to tell her I loved her. I really did. I wanted to kiss her and hold her, I wanted to tell her that'd I'd never leave her but Jack; I need what's best for her. Yeah, maybe she doesn't want kids or marriage today but maybe next week or next year she does. I can't give her that. The other me can, he can give her everything she needs and they can stay together. All I want in my life is for her to be happy, she'll get used to him and she'll love him more and he'll always love her, I know that much. They don't have to worry about kids with two hearts or a kid who regenerates; they just have to worry about a really brainy kid. So don't tell me what's best for her." He sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "It's killing you isn't it?" There was a slight nod. "I'm sorry. I know your right but…" He then looked at him. "Did she really kiss him?" there was another nod. "What did you do?"

"Well first I wanted to punch him but then I got a grip of myself and left. I can't get the picture out of my mind. It _hurts._ How do you humans cope with this?"

"With great difficulty." Jack grinned.

"Great." The Doctor sighed but gave a small smile to Jack.

"I don't get you Doctor." Mickey and Martha appeared. Martha spoke first. "You always went on about how much you loved her. Sort of. You know what I mean. I never heard you but obviously I could tell. Then you get her back and then you get rid of her again." She then smiled. "Two Doctors? Wow."

"Wow, I bet she was gutted." Mickey then thought. "Actually maybe not. She still had you, that's better than nothing. She was terrible for a while after she lost you. She would smile and talk and laugh but it was fake. You could tell by looking in her eyes, then she grudgingly went back to the same old Rose."

The Doctor sighed and looked at Jack. "She's going to be have a good life."

Jack nodded and agreed but then looked at the Doctor. "What about you though?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "I'll live."

Jack stared at him. "Wow, one heart broken is bad. Two hearts broken? That's got to kill you."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "Tell me about it." He looked around. "I'll never forget her."

Jack stood next to him. "Me either."

"Rose Tyler. Legend." The Doctor groaned. "Bad Wolf. The reason that you stand here today."

"The reason that you stand here, heart-broken." Jack reminded.

The Doctor closed his eyes a second.

_I love you Rose Tyler._

**Review? Please! **


End file.
